The World is a Cruel Place
by Skye8102
Summary: Itachi is taken by a group of men, and sold to a brothel, where he is "trained", then he is later sold to Madara. Warning: Yaoi, bdsm, toys, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever...so ya...also...first lemon ever soooo it's probably bad.** **Anyway, this is a Madara x Itachi fanfic. Plot: itachi is brought to a brothel, is "trained", and is eventually sold to madara.**

*Itachi's POV*

I was walking down the road, it was late, and I just wanted to get home, so I resulted in traveling through the night, not stopping to sleep.

Suddenly there were hands on me, and I was pushed face first against a wall. A piece of cloth was forced past my teeth, acting as a gag. Another piece was put over my eyes, probably to stop me from using my Sharingan on my attackers, both pieces, were tied behind my head. My hands were tied behind my back, painfully tight, as there was a pain in my neck, and I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away, until there was nothing left, nothing but the darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was tied to a bed, naked, and vulnerable. I saw 3 men, spread around the room, one lightly tapped one of the other ones, and said something that I couldn't hear.

At that moment, the 3 men, got up and started coming closer to me. I started pulling at my bindings, and thrashing wildy. One of them sat down, in between my legs, stopping me from closing them. The 2nd one, got on top of my chest, and the 3rd one sat down on the edge of the bed, and tied a piece of cloth over my eyes. "Get of me!" I screamed. I felt breath against my neck, slowly going up, until it reached my ear.

"Shut up!" One of them growled. "No!" I yelled, then something was forcefully shoved in my mouth, the thing was long and hard. Then there was a hand in my hair, moving my head up and down on the object in my mouth, that I then realized was a dick. I suddenly got really scared, I felt myself start shaking. I was going to be raped. I started fighting again, which resulted in a hard smack to the face. I didn't care about the pain though, I continued to pull at the bindings that are stopping me from escaping.

The man on top of me pulled his dick out of my mouth, and replaced it with a ball-like object that he strapped behind my head. The one in between my legs grabbed my dick, and squeezed *really* hard, a pained scream escaped my lips. I took that as a warning, and stopped fighting. I heard one of them laugh darkly. "Shut up, _whore_." The one in between my legs growled, I whimpered. Said man shoved his dick into my ass, I got no warning, and no preparation. I screamed in pain as he ripped through me. He pulled back so that only the tip was inside of me, then he thrust in hard, hitting my prostate in in the process, eliciting a scream mixed with a moan, from me. He continued at a fast pace, and and held no intentions of stopping. I continued to scream, and moan, as he thrust into me harder, and harder each time.

"You like that don't you, slut?" The one fucking me hissed into my ear, I unwillingly moaned in reply. This was wrong, so very wrong, and and I and I didn't want this. With one final thrust, the man came inside of me, I knew that this wasn't over yet, there were still 2 other men there. He pulled out, and the one that had been sitting on the bed, watching from the start, took his place in between my legs. Again, with no warning, the man thrust into me. I could feel a warm liquid; my blood; dripping out of me despite the cock that is buried in my ass. I was feeling light headed, and I was almost positive that I was going to pass out soon..…and I was right. I was *so* glad, that the pain was finally gone, and that it was all over…I hope.

 **Sooooooooooooooo...how bad was it? Reviews r appreciated. :) btw this is obviously a multi - chapter story**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow...This sucks soooo much...just wow. But anyway, here's chapter 2. Btw if I don't know how to continue something there will be just some sort of knock out scene. Lol:)**

* * *

I woke up, on the cold, hard floor of a dark room. I was no longer tied up, but I was still naked, and the ball-like object was still in my mouth. I tried to stand up, but immediately fell over, pain shooting through my whole body. I reached behind my head, and tried to unstrap the object, but found a lock there, stopping me from taking it off. Shit. I started yelling, hoping that I would get some help.

After about 10 minutes of screaming, the door opened, and I didn't recognize the man that stood there, but he looked very angry. He walked towards me, and I started to move back, clearly terrified, wondering what was going to be done to me. My back hit the wall, and he continued to come closer, until he stood right in front of me. The man bent down, and grabbed my hair, dragging me to my feet, I whimpered in pain, as I was dragged by my hair, from the room. I started to struggle within the man's grasp, which got me pushed against a wall, and slapped. "I suggest you stop, or your're training will be much more painful." He hissed, and he threw me to the floor in front of a different room.

He unlocked the door, and pushed me through. He turned around and left. What? He said training, so where was he going? Wait…..*training*? Where was I? What does *training* mean?

About 15 minutes later, the door opened, and a man came in. It was to dark to see what he looked like, but I assumed it was time for the training that the other man had mentioned. What was he going to do to me? The man came over to me, and I started to move away, until he pressed his foot down on my knee, stopping me. He roughly grabbed my chin, and pulled me toward him. He removed the object from my mouth, and threw it to the floor.

"W-what are you going to d-do to me?" I whispered, as soon as it was gone. He slapped me, and I fell to the floor. "Shut up!" He yelled, I obeyed his order. "I'm not supposed to take that off of you, so consider yourself lucky." He said, gesturing to what I now saw was a ball gag, on the floor." I just stared at him. I had been told not to talk, and I didn't know what he'd do to me if I did.

I sat in the middle of the floor, as the man circled around me. "Your're training starts today." He stated, I wanted to ask, about what the training was for, but he beat me to it. "Once you are trained in the art of submission, and you are completely obedient, you will be sold, and the person who buys you will become your new master. But until you are sold, you will be rented by other people for a night at a time. Do you understand, *bitch*?" I nodded. There was no way out of this, that much I knew. But how was he going to train me? What was 'the art of submission', as he had called it? I would be sold? I would have a master? I would be rented to people? What is this place?

"Whether it's the person who buys you , or the person you rents you, you *will* obey them with no objections. For example: if I tell you to stand up, you will. And you will reply with " yes, master" or what ever the person wishes you to call them." So far nothing bad has happened to me….yet. He walked to the far side of the room."Come here." He ordered, I got up and walked toward him. Once I got there he slapped me, and I fell to the floor. "Forgetting something?" He asked, looking down at me. Oh shit. He told me how to reply, and I didn't, and I have a feeling that the slap was nothing compared to what he planned to do. "Y-yes, master," I whimpered. "Good boy, now get up." He said. "Y-yes, master" I got up and stood in front of the man.

"You will obey in *every* situation, do you understand?" I nodded, but got slapped again. Why? What did he want me to do? "Yes, master?" I replied, not knowing if that was the right thing to say. I think it was because he didn't have a negative reaction. "Get on your knees." He commanded, and I immediately obeyed. "Yes, master." I whispered. "Open your mouth." I did. He unzipped his pants, and this brought back memories of the night before, or whenever it was. Memories of the rape, and of the pain. He forced his dick past my lips, and I tried to pull away. He pushed harder, and I started choking and gagging. My throat and around my lips were bruised from the last time, so it hurt more then it typically would have. I felt tears going down my cheeks, this was cruel. And I would have to go through this *every* day. I was slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen, and It was slowly getting worse, until I finally passed out, hoping that death would take me.

* * *

 **I'm soooo sorry for this being so bad. But it is my first fanfiction...like ever. But I'm probably gonna have Madara show up in either the middle/end of the next chapter, or the beginning/middle of the one after. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've just been busy with the end of the school year...but here is chapter 3! ~Skye***

Chapter 3

-2 weeks later-

My training is finished, I am ready to be rented by people. It was hell. Fucking kill me. I don't want to live anymore. My new, cruel, fucked up life…will it ever end? I doubt anyone even cares that I'm gone. I doubt anyone even noticed. I sat alone in a room, waiting for the person who is using me. I was on the floor, naked as usual. Come to think of it, not a single piece of clothing has touched my body since the night I was first raped.

The door opened, I didn't look up at the person, because people typically don't like when slaves look at them. I learned that the hard way,with the last 2 people that had used me today.

I was dragged up by my hair, and thrown on the bed, where the man got on top of me, pinning me down. He held my hands above my head with one hand, and grabbed my chin with the other, forcing me to look at him.

He stared at me for a few minutes before he released my chin. The man had long, black hair, and onyx eyes, similar to my own, the only difference being the fact that his had a more dominating look, where mine were filled with pain. He had a muscled body, and was very strong. The man had a cruel, sadistic smile plastered on his face. I new immediately that this "session" would be far worse than any other.

I felt his hand move down to my nipples, rubbing them. I bit my tongue to stop myself from moaning, I don't know why it felt so good, but I knew it wouldn't feel that way for much longer. As if on cue, he stopped, pushed me off the bed. I landed on my wrist, and a sickening crack rang through the room, along with my scream of pain. The man laughed cruelly, and kicked me in the stomach, I groaned in pain. He was on me again, with that same wicked smile. The man shoved a vibrator in my ass, and turned it on the the highest setting.

He then picked me up, and put me on the bed, pulling out handcuffs, and chaining me to the headboard. He sat on my chest and looked at the handcuffs, and tightened them. I whimpered from the foreign feeling of the vibrator, I didn't like it. His hardened dick hung in my face…he was very large. The biggest I've ever taken. "Open your mouth." He ordered, I obeyed, and he pushed past my lips. His fingers were tangled in my hair, as he moved my head back and forth. I started choking and gagging due to his length, but he continued to force himself farther down my throat.

He let out a low groan and came in my mouth, and waited a moment before pulling away. I swallowed as I had been trained to do, the bitter, sticky substance went down my throat, leaving a strange taste behind.

"I'm keeping you." He said quietly, and got off of me, walking from the room. Keeping me? I slightly recall being told that someone would eventually buy me. Was this that person? If it was, I'm doomed.


	4. AN

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, but I somehow ran out of ideas...so if you have any ideas please either leave them in the comments or pm me. :)


	5. Chapter 4

***I know it's been a while, but I've been dealing with a lot of crap, along with running out of ideas. But here is chapter 4!***

Three people walked into the room , accompanied by the man from before. The three people came over to me and picked me up, while the man stood back.

I saw one of them say something to the man, but I couldn't hear what it was, but he shook his head in reply.

* * *

We walked through the doors of his house. Well he walked, I crawled, like I'd been trained to do. A large, isolated mansion, was where he lived.

He grabbed me by the collar I had on, and threw me against the now closed door.

He grabbed my chin, and turned my head to the side, then he moved close enough so that I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "Nobody can hear you're screams." He whispered before walking away.

I slid to the ground, hugging my knees. I was scared of this man. I want to go home.

* * *

I stayed in the spot by the door for a while, I don't know exactly how long. The man came down the large spiral staircase, that was in front of where I sat.

He tangled his hand in my hair, and dragged me back up the stairs, and into a bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and got on top of me. He pulled out a black silk cloth and tied it over my eyes.

"I don't want to hear a sound come out of your mouth," he growled, in my ear.

I nodded. I was shaking. I was scared. I knew he was going to hurt me. I wanted to go home.

I felt his hot tongue run down my neck, stopping at my pulse point, and biting down. I screamed in pain, feeling blood drip down my neck. The man smacked me.

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear a sound." He said, menacingly. I whimpered, and he pressed on the bite that he had left. I bit my lip to avoid making anymore noise.

He lifted his fingers and continued licking my neck, leaving small bites here and there, marking me as his own.

He stopped, and got off of me.

No more than 30 seconds later, something cold and hard was pressed against the inside of my wrist. I felt nothing at first but then my wrist started to sting, and I felt the now familiar feel of blood, dripping down.

I whimpered, and he sunk his sharp fangs into my shoulder, and yet again, I screamed.

"You never learn, do you?" He hissed.

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please don't h-hurt me!" I yelled.

"How else am I supposed to teach a disobedient bitch?" He said softly.

He bit down again, this time on my thigh. I bit my lip, to suppress the scream that wanted to come out.

He came up, and licked the tears off of my cheek, before reaching behind my head and untying the blindfold. It fell away, and I looked into the eyes of the man who was hurting me.

My eyes widened, as I saw the cruel smile that promised endless amounts of pain.

"P-please don't h-hurt me! Please!" I cried, turning my head away so I didnt have to look into those deep onyx eyes that were just as cruel as the smile on his face.

The man pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed both my hands and cuffed them to the head board, before getting up and leaving the room.


	6. AN 2

Another A/N

I know its been awhile...but I'm just soooo busy. I am working on the next chapter, but i just realized, that i somehow confused this story with another one i was writing. I edited the end of chapter 4, but i dont know if its up yet. The next chapter will be up soon...I promise!

~Skye


	7. Chapter 5

***Again...sooooo sorry this took so long, but it is _finally_ here***

Im not sure how long its been since the man left me here, hand cuffed to this bed. My wrists hurt from the cuffs, and my arms hurt from keeping them up for so long.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why not Kisame or Hidan, or someone like that? My neck ached where he had bit me. I want to go home. Ive never felt so scared in my life. Not when I had to slaughter my clan, not ever.

I looked around the room I was in. It was rather large. The walls were painted black, and the floor was an off-white fluffy looking carpet. There was a black leather couch in the corner and a table in front of it. Across from the bed, there was a large stone fireplace. Next to the fireplacr, there was what looks like a closet. In the far end of the room, there was a sword in a holder. It was a katana, and the sheathe had the Uchiha fan on it.

Why did this man have an Uchiha sword? Was he an Uchiha? He couldn't be, Sasuke and I are the only Uchiha's left. I mean, sure, he had all the traits of an Uchiha; cruel, onyx eyes, dark hair, a shit load of pride and a crappy attitude; but who could he be?

I looked over as the door opened. The man, who may or may not be an Uchiha walked in. He walked over to me, the same cruel smile on his face.

"Are you an Uchiha?" I asked, not expecting him to answer.

"Maybe." He said, his voice monotonous.

"Answer the question!" I demanded. The next thing I knew, my cheek hurt. He had slapped me.

"Shut you're goddamn mouth, whore!" He growled.

I did as I was told, not wanting to get hurt more. He opened a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a black leather collar embroidered with red gems, and a chain. He took off the collar that the man at the brothel had put on me, and replaced it with his own. He attached the chain to the collar, and gave it a rough pull.

"Come on." He ordered, pulling me off the bed, and out the door, behind him.

He brought me to a room that looked like an office. It had a large dark wood desk in the middle of the room, and the walls were lined with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. I followed him over to the desk.

"Sit." He commanded. Again I did as I was told.

He turned his chair to face me. He grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"I think its time we go over some rules." He stated. "First of all, I am your Master, and that is what you will call me. Second, you will obey every order I give you, and if you do not I will punish you. And lastly, you will not speak without permission. Umderstand?"

"Yes, Master." I said, quietly. He released my chin, and turned back to the papers at his desk.

I wonder if he'll let me read a book. I hesitantly lifted a hand, and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" He growled.

"C-can I read a book, Master?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"No." He said. "But you can go to the kitchen and get me coffee, do it quickly."

"Yes, Master."

I got up and exited the office. I went into the hallway, and looked around. Where was the kitchen? I walked down the long hall, opening every door I could.

* * *

I walked up and down four different hallways before I finally found the kitchen.

I found a cup and poured coffee into it. Then I put the cup in the microwave to heat it up. I looked for a tray, sugar, and cream. A few minutes later, a found them. I located a spoon, and placed that on the tray too.

I left the kitchen, with the tray. Its a good thing I remembered the way I came.

I walked back into the office. Master stood up, and came towards me. I put the tray down on the desk. He fisted a hand in my hair, and forced my head back.

"I told you to do it quickly, didnt I?" He hissed into my ear.

"Y-yes, Master. I-I-I just didnt know w-where the k-kitchen was." I whimpered.

He threw me down onto the floor, and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned, unable to breathe.

"You dumb bitch!" He yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Master! Please don't hurt me, a-anymore!" I begged. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into a nearby wall.

"Listen to me you stupid bitch, I will do whatever I want to do to you. YOU. BELONG. TO. ME! "

He threw me down onto the floor. Master kneeled over me. I flinched, not knowing if he would try to strike me.

He opened his pants.

"Open your slutty little mouth, whore!" He ordered, harshly, fisting a hand in my hair.

I did as I was told and opened my mouth. He pushed my head up, and onto his rock hard cock. Tears threatened to spill over as he pushed deeper into my mouth. My head hurt due to lack of oxygen.

He pulled out of my mouth, and released my head. He used one hand to pin me down by my throat, while the other found it's way down my body.

I cried out in terror as his finger poked at my hole. He pushed past the tight ring of muscles, it hurt. Stretching always hurt, becuase no matter how many times I get fucked, I still remain impossibly tight.

He pushed a second finger in, and began scissoring them. He soon pulled them out.

"Please! N-No! Dont!" I managed to choke out.

He positioned his erection at my not so stretched entrance, and pushed in. In one thrust he had fully sheathed himself inside of me. I could feel blood trickling down from my torn entrance.

He wasted no time, begining to thrust at a rough and painful pace. I was frozen, unable to move, white hot flashes of pain shooting through me with each painful thrust.

He let out a low groan, as I felt a warm substance coat my insides. He pulled out after a few minutes, and stood up. He left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

***yay! Long chapter!***


End file.
